


chocolate hearts and stupid things like that

by arionbw965



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, and have a rabbit named in pyrrha's honor, are in love, in which jaune and marrow live together, it's all fluff actually lmao, it's almost sickening /s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arionbw965/pseuds/arionbw965
Summary: Slumped tiredly on a bench, Marrow glanced down. Just a bit; enough to check the time on his scroll. Late. But considering the blazing red-pink of the sky above him, he didn't really need to know the time to tell him that.The sky reminded him of the date. Sickeningly pink. Valentine's Day. He used to think the holiday was icky. But now he supposed he tolerated it. A bit. That's Jaune's fault entirely.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Marrow Amin, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Kudos: 8





	chocolate hearts and stupid things like that

**Author's Note:**

> hello world i'm using ao3 again,, for a completely different fandom-  
> yeah anyway here's a gayass rwby fic, i hope no one minds me posting these from tumblr shkgdgjffh

Marrow was more tired than he'd ever been in his life.

An exaggeration, of course. No one is ever going to forget that time Jaune's teammate blew up a bag of popcorn because she accidentally made contact with an electric socket.

Slumped tiredly on a bench, Marrow glanced down. Just a bit; enough to check the time on his scroll. _Late_. But considering the blazing red-pink of the sky above him, he didn't really need to know the time to tell him that.

With a mournful sigh, he held up the scroll. His tail curled up in instinctive regret as he thought about having to apologize to Jaune for being home late.. Again. Especially today. Marrow didn't really care about Valentine's Day, but he knew Jaune certainly did. He was all cheesy and cute about it, so Marrow couldn't find it in his heart to forget the holiday either. He even bought chocolate in one of those stupid heart-shaped boxes; now stored in his bag.

Look at what this nerd has done to him. Marrow's sappy now.

His thumb was about to press send, until next thing he knew, his eyes were blinded by fur.

"Guess who."

Marrow tried so hard not to smile at the voice. He really did.

"Really, Jaune, you're not even going to change your voice?"

He failed though.

"You're absolutely wrong though." As he said that, two small paws clung to Marrow's hair, trying to climb up his head. "It's Achilles, who missed you very much while you were out at work today."

Marrow snorted, crossing his arms. "No, shut up, you little devil, you're not getting free snacks from me."

"Aw. Cold."

Jaune loosened his grip around the rabbit, who clung surprisingly tight to Marrow's hair.

"He's.. Not letting go. Not part of the plan."

Marrow huffed, internally rolling his eyes. He pulled Achilles off with an unamused look. "Okay, off you go, gremlin."

Jaune smiled, sliding into the bench beside him. Achilles plopped down on Marrow's lap without ceremony.

"So," Jaune coughed, cracking a corny grin. "Come here often?"

Marrow elbowed him gently. "Shut up."

"Guess we're both home late, huh."

Marrow nodded, sighing. He gave Achilles a brief, awkward pat on the back.

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine." Jaune shook his head. "We're both losers on Valentine's Day. But at least, we aren't alone, right?"

"You're corny."

"I'm revoking your petting Achilles rights."

Marrow huffed indignantly, but didn't dare argue with it.

"Fine. Whatever. Take the fluffball, I don't want it anyway."

He gently swatted the bunny towards Jaune's lap, but he didn't budge. Marrow pointedly ignored Jaune's amused expression.

"Whatever." he lowered his voice to a nearly incoherent grumble. "..Guess you won't be getting my gift then."

Jaune's eyes widened. "Wait, what was that?"

"Nothing."

"Marrow."

"It's in my bag. Get it yourself, my hands are occupied."

Occupied with petting Achilles, Jaune mused to himself, watching Marrow fiddle flusteredly with the clumps of fur.

He moved Marrow's sling bag onto his lap. Marrow didn't even need to look too know he opened it. As he heard him let out a loud dramatic gasp.

" _You got me one of_ —"

" _Yeah_ , yeah, please shut up now."

Jaune nearly doubled over in laughter. "But.. But it's so _unlike you_ though."

"W-Well, yeah, but it's dumb.. And sweet. Like you. So.. Yeah, shut up." Marrow's voice lowered the more he spoke. The redness of his cheeks couldn't be visible because of his skin, but gods he certainly felt it.

"Aww."

"Shut up."

"Love you too, 'Ro." Jaune grinned. He, however, looked redder than a tomato. It only seemed to grow as he pressed a small, sheepish kiss to Marrow's cheek. "Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome." he squeaked.

"Wow, now I feel bad." Jaune giggled.

"Maybe I should've gone home and made you a fancy dinner or something."

"That sounds nice." Marrow murmured. He shifted to the side so he was closer to Jaune. "But I think I quite like it here."

"With Achilles?"

"You ruined it."

**Author's Note:**

> if you have comments or feedback, please provide them (no pressure) bc they are my life source /g


End file.
